fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Marko
Adrian Marko (エイドリアン・マルコ Eidorian Maruko) is a mage of the Cait Shelter Guild. His mastery over plant based magic has lead him to represent the Forest (森 Mori) aspect of life. Appearance Adrian is a tall man with a lean physique and pale complexion. He has long, brown hair which is worn in a long ponytail with bangs over his face which he wears over a green headband decorated with yellow rectangular print. He wears a long, beige ceremonial navajo robe with several dark geometrical patterns on it and a high collar, with a green vest and brown trousers underneath. On his chest he wears a silver hexagonal plate typical of his guild mates. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク Taiju No Āku): A powerful Caster Magic and Lost Magic which allows Adrian to manipulate trees. He is able to instantly promote the growth of trees of various sizes and control their movements at will. He is able to use his knowledge of herbology to produce various types of trees which can have magical properties as well as use them to attack. He is also able to manipulate all aspects of the trees from lianas, branches, roots, leaves and the fruit: which can bare the power of the Earth and create fiery, violent explosions. *'Adiantum Mangrove' (アジアンタムマングローブ Ajiantamu Mangurōbu): Adrian begins by raising his hand and induces the violent eruption of trees from the ground beneath him. This tree is able to absorb excess eternano in the air through special stoma on it's flexible trunks. This allows him to effectively absorb oncoming magical attacks and disperse it into the soil beneath him: enriching it with magical nutrients needed for the growth of magicall plants and herbs. By forming a large structure of trees around himself, this gives Adrian a so-dubbed "impenetrable defence". *'Root Sica' (ルートシーカ Rūto Shīka): By using the extensive root systems of trees existing beneath him (or ones that he has created himself) he is able to rip apart the ground by raising the roots above the topsoil and sending writhing waves of roots flying at the target. Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): Alongwith his ability to create and manipulate trees, Adrian can also manipulate general plant life. He can create various forms of plants for use in battle and can make them sprout on any surface he wishes. *'Hura Crepitans' (フーラクレーピタンス Fūra Kurēpitansu): He creates a large flower on his hand. The flower appears as a small bundle of red seeds which are held together by green leaves. These seeds can be fired similarly to bullets at high speeds. He can use his Great Tree Arc in order to imbue within them the power of the earth in order to create fiery explosions upon impact. *'Jungle Crepitans' (ジャングルクレーピタンス Janguru Kurēpitansu): Adrian creates a large plant on his back which is similar to his Hura Crepitans. It is composed of three colossal sized leaves which are laden with small bundles of hurt crepitans plants. This allows him to fire millions of explosive seeds at one time. *'Rafflesia Arnoldii' (ラフレシアアーノルディ Rafureshia Ānorudi): Adrian produces a large, five-petaled red flower on his hand which has a large open hole on the middle. It is capable of releasing a foul-smelling pollen from this hole which numbs the olfactory system, rendering the target temporarily afflicted with anosmia and eventually numbs the entire face and top part of the body as the pollen travels through the respiratory system. Vast Herbological Knowledge: Trivia *All of Adrian's spells are based on and named after species of plants: **'Adiantum Aleuticum' is a type of fern which can absorb formaldehyde. **'Mangroves' are trees which thrive on salt water. **'Hura Crepitans' or the Sandbox Tree, is a type of plant which undergoes explosive dehiscence, firing it's seeds over 45 metres in order to disperse them accompanied with an explosive sound. *'Rafflesia Arnoldii' is a species of parasitic plant which produces the largest flower on Earth. It produces a smell akin to rotting flesh and has so been dubbed, "corpse flower". Category:FB